Miss Independent: checkmate!
by Haru Aisaka
Summary: A poor girl: Hyuuga Hinata, better known as; Miss Independent finds herself preparing to becoma a rich guys finacee: Uzumaki Naruto. After the amount of fights they had, both finally admitted they liked each other. What awaits Hinata? Also, problems seem to extend within the Uzumaki Company and naruto is not capable to help his mother yet. Kakashi is being pushed around as well...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi readers, some of you might have not readed the orginal story; Miss Independent, but no worries. I will give you enough information so you will know what happend before. But if you like it here is the link: .net/s/6708709/1/**

**Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the sequel! And as I promised it'll be more interesting than the previous story, don't forget to review 3!**

Chapter 1

The lounge was prepared for a meeting between the shareholders of the Uzumaki Company. The Tables were arrangement in a large U-form. At the left end of the U-arrangement was one seat apart from the rest of the seats. This seat was a stand seat with a microphone. Behind this seat was a huge screen placed, so the shareholders could show their projects and plans. A bottle of water and a pen with a block note was placed in front of each seat.

The meeting lounge slowly flowed with chatting shareholders, whom all took a seat. Their excited chatting voices slowly muted when a young boy walked towards the stand seat, apart from the U-arrangement. Each of his steps was heard because of the black marble floor. Curious eyes turned to the boy, whom was standing in front of the microphone now. He cleared his throat and showed a gentle smile. The chatting had stopped completely and the blue eyed boy had fully the attention. His blond hair was neatly combed. The boy took a deep breath before speaking: "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the future owner of this company, please to meet you."

* * *

><p>"Hinata, this way!" Shikamaru yelled trough the music of the amusement park. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her toward one of the attractions in the park. Children were yelling and running excitedly from one attraction to another with their mother chasing them. It felt like Hinata was one of them with Shikamaru guidig her. She didn't had a practically reason why she visited this place, but it was fun to be childish one in a while. Besides it wasn't her idea, it was Shikamaru's. Both she and Shikamaru queued in front of an attraction, which looked scary.<p>

"It's the most famous rollercoaster in the city." Said Shikamaru excitingly.

"Uuh…" A weird feeling crawled into Hinata's belly. "You go ahead, I'll wait for you here."

"No way!" Shikamaru grabbed Hinata's hand again. "I promised Naruto that I would baby-sit you today. So there is no way you are going to be elsewhere than I."

Hinata rolled her eyes to heaven. Naruto left her in Shikamaru's hands for today, because he had some 'important' business he needed to take care of. "What exactly is Naruto doing?"

Shikamaru gave her a puzzeled look. "He didn't tell you?" Shikamaru smiled brightly before continuing, "He has his first company meeting today."

* * *

><p>"Lately the numeral of the company has decreased and is threatening the position of our company." Naruto glanced around to see for the reactions of the shareholders. Then he continued: "Therefore I need your help to revise its' position. I was planning on setting a new product on the market, obviously with our logo. This way the popularity of the Uzumaki Company will reform." Naruto, once again took a deep breath in. "I have a request of you; please think of a product that will improve our industry."<p>

Everyone was listening with full attention. "That was all for now."

The one whom was holding her breath during the entire meeting was Kushina. She let a hearable sigh out while her son walked towards his seat and another shareholder stood up for his speech. The meeting continued for another half an hour, but it passed by quickly.

Naruto was finally able to leave his seat. The moment he stood up he reached for his pocket. The suit he was wearing felt different from his casual clothing, he was happy he was finally be able to put it off. But he had to make a call first. Naruto searched for the name Shikamaru on his IPhone when everyone in the hall left him by himself.

"Ye-"

"The meeting is over, you can bring Hinata back Shika." Naruto cut his friend off.

"Oh, hi Naruto! I will be late tonight for Hinata, but I will bring her back savely!"

"NO! I want her right n-"

"BEEP… BEEP…" came the sound of the other side

"That basterd! He hung up on me! OMG he's going to pay for this!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

><p>"Kiba hurry! The people are waiting for their food you know!" Tenten said angrily. Kiba was a new employee at the Yamanaka's but Tenten didn't show any mercy. Tenten kept him moving from left to right, from one guest to another. It was 6 o'clock, the time for dinner, that's why the restaurant was full of people whom didn't feel cocking today. Since Hinata couldn't show up anymore she had to find a new co-worker. It was like god heard her blessing and let a boy fall from heaven. A few days ago this guy came out of nowhere, asking if there was still an open service. Tenten had not announced anything yet and someone showed up already. He did the interview well too, so he was accepted as new employer and Tenten was saved from the pressure.<p>

Around 9 o'clock most of the guest where gone, but the door was suddenly pulled up again. Tenten sighed en turned to welcome the guest, but to her relieve it wasn't someone who wanted a dinner.

"Hanabi! Didn't I tell you not to leave the house without my permission?" Tenten said with a strict tone to be found in her voice. The girl faced the ground and mumbled; "I was bored." She kept staring at her feet, after a few seconds she continued: "When will big sister come to take me back?" When she lifted her face she could see tears piling up behind her eyes.

"Oh, dear…" Tenten came closer to hug Hanabi and whispered; "She'll come soon, don't worry."

"OMG, it's a miniature Hinata!" Brought Kiba out. His eyes were sprinkling and he mouth formed a huge grimace. "So cute!"

Tenten looked puzzled; "You know Hinata?"

Kiba suddenly looked caught and started playing nervously whit his tire. "To tell you the truth boss… I applied here because of that girl."

Tentens eyes widened. "We went to the same high school and…" Kiba continued.

Tenten raised her hand as a stop sign and said; "Ok, I don't need to know, but… don't try it! She has someone already." Tentens first impression of Kiba was kind and helpful, but he had this hidden side of him? Naïve and he said whatsoever was on his mind? That surprised her.

"Why?" Kiba looked confused.

"Why?" Tenten repeated. " Well… that's a weird question, everyone fall in love right?"

"No that's not what I meant… I mean who and when did it happen?"

Tenten scratched the back of her head, she remembered every time she came here to work, she always told her how much she hated that guy. There was also another guy, whom was really kind. They were both rich guys… and she fell for the guy she hated. Yes, very confusing. "Ask it yourself once she is back."

She was probably very busy preparing for their coming marriage. Well… it would take a while before they would get married, but she was just busy with this and that, Tenten guessed. She also predicted Hinata would return here sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Kushina kept reading the same sentence for the 5th time already, but she still didn't know what it was saying. She was somewhere else with mind. Her son was really good at talking in meetings, another talent she didn't know about. He was really amazing in his suit and serious face. Was that all because of that commoner? Her thought were interrupted by knock on the door. It was Mikoto who entered her office.<p>

"I've prepared the schedule Uzumaki-sama." She announced

Kushina gave a small nod and gestured her to sit down. She asked her secretary to prepare a schedule for the commoner girl, to turn her into a lady.

"I saw in some dossiers Hinata-sama has a little sister."

Oh right… She was called Hinata, Kushina thought. She can't keep her calling the commoner. "A little sister?" Kushina asked, as if she didn't know what sister meant.

"Yes, but there is nothing to worry about. I have prepared a schedule for her too." Mikoto said coolly and she raised her hand, which was holding a few pieces of paper. She put it down on the desk and watched Kushina flipping through the pages. She observed the subjects and finally spoke: "I can't find the subject dress knowledge anywhere."

Mikoto took the paper off Kushina's hands and looked through the pages. "Oh my… I'm sorry. I'll prepare a new one." She bowed firmly and left the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto paced form one side of the living room to the other side. Why was Shikamaru keeping so long? Naruto would never trust Hinata to Shikamaru again.<p>

"SHIKAMARU you're so dead, you better hurry." Naruto mumbled angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark. The wooden floor of the old mansion was drown in mud and the smell of old flesh and bones spread through the rooms. Whenever someone stepped on the old wooden floor a creak could be heard, as if the doors were opening from its own. Suddenly a half burned face with a body, which was packed in bandage, opened the door on the left of Hinata. Hinata yelled in horror and grabbed the jacket of Shikamaru. Shikamaru instead straightened his shoulders and shook his head, as sign that it was not good enough to scare him.

"Hinata, there is no need to be scared. This guy is ju-" Shikamaru's half sentence echoed in the room. The bandage packed guy poked in Shikamaru's cheek. "OMG IT'S FREAKIN' TOUCHING ME! RUN HINATA RUN!" Both hurried to the exit of the haunted house. When they were finally standing outside both gasped for air. "Ok, that was nasty." Shikamaru admitted. He was about to propose to take another ride in the rollercoaster, when he realized sun had settled down. It was dark and Naruto would eat him alive if he didn't bring Hinata home. There was a chance that Naruto was planning in what kind of dish Shikamaru would taste the best in.

"I think I should be on my way home." Hinata said, as if she read Shikamaru's mind.

* * *

><p>"For how much longer do I need to stand here?" Asked Kiba impatiently. A half an hour had passed since Kiba took his stance in front of the opening of the restaurant. "And what exactly is the reason?" Said Kiba with an angered face, but when a few costumers entered his angered face turned back into a smile.<p>

"Just a little bit longer," Tenten answered. "The owner of this restaurant will be eating here tonight, but she didn't say at what time." She pulled her shoulder up as apology. Yamanaka Ino told Tenten that she would be coming with her husband for dinner. The rumors say that she has connections with the Uzumaki company, the most famous company in Japan. Tenten wondered in which way. What could a restaurant be doing with a company? Ok, there are a few ways, but still. The door opened up again, this time a familiar female with long blond hair and blue eyes stepped inside. Tentens' eyes widened: "Yamanaka-san!"

Tenten scared Kiba, whereby he bowed immediately without even looking who it was.

* * *

><p>Before Shikamaru could ring de bell of the huge mansion, the door flew open and a blonde was standing in front of him. His eyes were burning from anger. "I've decided." He said in a kill tone. "I want fried Shikamaru."<p>

"OMG cannibalism?" Brought Hinata out.

"Hinata!" He seemed to notice her only now. "I missed you!" He spread his arms and stepped towards her for a hug. Hinata instead held up her hand, which was pushed in Naruto's face so the hug was blocked. "W-why?" He cried.

"First thank Shikamaru for baby-sitting me today and after apologize." Hinata said, her hands still pushing Naruto away.

Naruto stepped back: "Apologize? Are you nuts? He is the on-"

"You called me nuts?" Said Hinata angered. It was cold outside and Hinata wanted to handle this fast. Shikamaru did put up with her for Naruto and naturally people thanked each other for this right?

"Yes, I mean NO. Course not! What I meant was- " Hinata cut him off.

"Then-do-as-I-say." She said with a cold face.

"Y-yes ma'am." Chirped Naruto. "I-I'm sorry Shika and thanks for today."

"Lot better." Hinata nodded satisfied.

Shikamaru held his hand in front of his mouth, to cover his smile. He told himself not to laugh, which was really difficult. Naruto was owned by a girl? Shikamaru didn't see that often: "Thanks Hina-chan! See you around!" He said playfully still holding his laughter.

"HINA-CHAN? HE CALLED YOU HINA-CHAN." Naruto wanted to run after him put Hinata pushed him inside.

Once inside Naruto followed Hinata in her room. Hinata sighed, this guy really was something. "No, I don't like shikamaru-san and yes you can call me Hina-chan, other questions?"

"I'm that predictable?" He cried sitting down next to Hinata on her bed.

"Unfortunately… YES." Hinata made a face. "If you don't have any questions then go-" When Hinata followed Naruto's stare, her eyes widened.

"T-that's your bra isn't it?" He pointed at the bra next to Hinata's bed. "OMG, it's huge." He glanced at Hinata's chest. Naruto pulled his eyebrows together: "THEY are huge."

Hinata's face reddened and she reached for her bra to put it under her bed, so it was out of sight. "Don't stare like that!"

"Why?" He asked with one eyebrow pulled up.

"WHY?" Hinata repated.

"Yes, why? You're my fiancée so…"

"Don't you dare to think anything weird, you…" Hinata needed to change the subject. "How was your day?"

"Oh! Great! I shone like a star," Naruto spoke proudly. Good thing he fell for it. "I even think mam was proud, hehe." He laughed. "So I want a reward."

"Reward? Sorry I'm poor." Hinata replayed. Hoping he wasn't thinking of any other rewards, what didn't need to be payed.

"Oh, right." Naruto nodded. Hinata sighed in relief, but was he insulting her?

"You…" Hinata made an angered face, but before she could say anything else Naruto pulled her closer. Their faces were only a few inched removed from each other.

"Another kind of reward idiot." He smiled before pressing his lips on Hinata's.

* * *

><p>"Thank's for service… Kiba was it?" Ino smiled. She was sitting on a table with Sasuke in front of her. Kiba brought the meals they ordered and smiled back at Ino. It wasn't like she didn't want to cook dinner, she was here for another reason. Ino wanted to speak with the girl called Hinata, but there was no other girl than Tenten around. "What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke.<p>

Ino smiled again: "Nothing really, I wanted to chat with Tenten a bit. I'll be back soon."

Sasuke nodded in replay and Ino left for her employer. "Tenten, Hinata isn't working here anymore?"

Tenten made a questioning face: "I really don't understand why she is so populair at the moment." She smiled. "No, she won't be here for another few days. Why?"

"I hope I'm not too late but…" Ino made a worried face, "Maybe she shouldn't marry the heir of the Uzumaki family. It will be really hard on her."

A thousands of questions formed in Tenten's mind. What? Yamanaka-san really had that kind of connection with the Uzumaki company? Tenten shook her face. What exactly was going on? Just when Tenten wanted to ask one of her questions a few men in black entered the restaurant. What was this? A robbery? It seemed crazy. The four men stepped towards Ino and Tenten.

One of them asked: "Which of you is Tenten?"

Tenten nodded firmly, but inside she felt something crawling through her belly. "You are the baby-sitter of Hyuuga Hanabi right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the first one, also sorry about my errors. **

**Anyway I need to tell you guys: I won't be able to upload for a few days because my exams are coming up. I'm really sorry, hope you'll wait...**

**Don't forget to tell me what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The large red chair creaked everytime Kushina moved on it. It was early in the morning for Kakashi. Kushina fixed her eyes on the papers in her hand. She actually looked worried, which is rare. Kushina never worries, everything would be just fine if you leave it in her hands, but this time it was different. She turned once more so she was facing her desk. She signed and put the paper on her desk. She straightened her back, while tilting her head so she would face Kakashi. Her red full lips parted.

"Thanks for your help with my stupid son. He seems back in trace now."

Something pressed on Kakashi's chest. This meant goodbye, didn't it? He knew this mission would end and had to leave Hinata with Naruto. Even realizing that Hinata wouldn't be with Kakashi didn't hurt as much. Saying goodbye is the worst after all. "Yeah, no problem." He said, pushing his feelings away.

"You get that playtime is over now, right? You will have to get down to real bussines."

Kakashi gave Kushina his full attention now. So there was something botherhing her. He gave her a quizzical look.

"According my sources, there is a lot going on in our multinationals in Europe."

It's true that the Uzumaki Company reached throught the world. There were factories in VS, Europe, Africa and Asia whom were owned by this woman. The shareholders were the one leading them though. The main building of the Uzumaki Company is in Japan, that's also the reason why Kushina is here. Kakashi was one of the twenty who moved from one continent to another, for rapporting the condition of the shareholders.

"Sources?" Kakashi asked.

Kushina looked away from Kakashi. "Kiba is here." She simpely said, as if that explained everything.

Kiba is a reporter like Kakashi, only he never flies back to Japan just to report what's going on. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Things must have gotten pretty serious in Europe. The main shareholder in Europe is Deidera. He is known for his "ears". He hears a lot, maybe more than Kushina could ever imagine. He is tricky and also a good friend of Kushina. He should be able to handle everything on his own.

"How would Deidera-sempai get in trouble? He is a legend."

"It's not what you think. Deidera is not in trouble... Deidera is trouble." Kakashi stiffened by these words. "You will get the details from Kiba. I will send you two back, I'm counting on you."

* * *

><p>Hinata opened her eyes, only to see a drooling Naruto in front of her. He really has to shut his mouth while sleeping. She rubbed her eyes, hoping she would see clearer. When Hinata ignored Naruto's drooling, she noticed Naruto's gentle face. It looked soft and actually pretty. His eyelashes were noticeable and his eyebrows weren't angry fold. Hinata couldn't help but to touch his cheeck. It felt a bit stubble. This guy actually has to shave to? He always seemed so hairless. A smile crept on Hinata's face. She had discovered something imperfect of Naruto again. Hinata wondered what Naruto knew of her. She would ask whenever he woke. She didn't want to ruin his peaceful face. Suddenly footsteps made their way towards Hinata's room. Hinata widened her eyes. She pulled her stare from Naruto and realized her night suit had crept up so it showed her belly, legs and underwear. Her cheecks grew red and she pulled her dress back. She remebered, that Naruto got back to take a shower and change into his teddy bear pajamas. Hinata did the same, but she did not expect Naruto to come back and crawl next to her in her bed. She was halfasleep, so everything was a blur. Now her cheeck grew even hotter. Someone knocked on Hinata's door. In panick Hinata burried Naruto under her blanket, she still hadn't realized they were engaged.<p>

"Y-yes?" She said to the door.

The door was slowly pushed open and a waitres was standing in the doorway. "Hinata-sama, there-" She abrubtly stopped in the midle of her sentence just to stare at the weird bump next to Hinata. Hinata smiled brightly. The waitress pulled her eyebrows, but did not question anything. "I was saying: you have a guest downstairs, waiting for you Hinata-sama."

"Ah-yes. I will be there in a minute."

The waitress gave a small bow and dissapeared. Hinata sighed and tilted the blanked off Naruto. "That was a close-call." Hinata whispered to herself.

"What was a close-call?" Naruto asked from under Hinata's blackets. He pulled one of his eyebrows. Hinata freaked when she saw the playfull eyes of Naruto. He was wide awake. "Don't tell me.. you were hiding me?" He hold his laughter.

"W-wat? No, I-" Hinata said shy, she didn't know what to answer, because that was exactly what she was doing. Then Naruto burst out.

"Oh, shut up!" Hinata hit him with her pillow. Her face as red as a tomato. Naruto couldn't stop though. "God!" Hinata said frustrated. She pushed him of her bed. Hinata heard a painful bump, but it did not seem to hurt Naruto.

"Get out! I need to change!"She yelled through Naruto's laughter. When Naruto finally made it out of Hinata's room, she washed up, changed her clothes and rushed downstairs.

"Oh my, a loyal lady cannot run." a gentle voice spoke to her. It was an pretty lady, not much older than lady Kushina. She had back long hair and informal clothing. She smiled and hold her hand up. Her left hand what was joint with another hand. Only this hand was small, pale and to Hinata very familiar. Hanabi was standing next to the lady. A lump vormed in Hinata's throat: "H-hanabi?"

"No, it's Eric." Her little sister replayed. Tears streamed down Hinata's face and she ran down to hug her. But She didn't hug Hinata back. She acted detached, what kind of hurt Hinata.

"W-whats wrong?"

Instead of answering she looked up to the pretty lady and asked: "Where is the bathroom lady Mikoto? I really need to pee."

"I will show you under one condition. You will never, ever, again use the word "pee"." She looked strictly down to Hanabi. Hanabi smiled shy back and answered: "Yes ma'm."

The lady who is called Mikoto smiled, she told her the way towards the bathroom and waited untill she was out of sight.

"Hi, my name is Uchiha Mikoto." She reached out her hand.

* * *

><p>The streets were crowed with businesspeople hurrying to their detination. Kakashi was one of them, only his destination was a bit different. He hold still in front of the Yamanaka's. It is a traditional Japanese restaurant. Kakashi's peeped inside, it looked pretty good there. He opened the door to step inside. A familiar voice greeded him.<p>

"Irashimasen!" He bowed, "Welcome to the Yamanaka's."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked the boy.

The boy looked up in confusion. "I- Kakashi! You're here!" He said happily.

"Don't 'you're here!' me. What are you trying to pull Kiba?" Kakashi narrowed his eyebrows. He remembered very well that this is the restaurant where Hinata used to work as a parttimer.

"To you I can't lie." He looked sad, "I was curious of our honor bride! Unfortunatly she won't come back here." He put his underlip in de front so it would look cute.

"Kiba we don't have time for that! You will see her. Some day, but now we have to hurry back. You act as if nothing is wrong. I always hated that part of you."

"Oh my, I'm hurt now." He answered with the same 'cute' face. Kakashi rubbed his forehead. This guy never really cared about others feelings, that was the least what kakashi couldn't stand. He grapped Kiba's arm.

"The plane is waiting." He dragged Kiba along.

"But wait! I- Tenten- aaaahhh. You won't listen anyway, will you?" He pounted.

Kakashi didn't say anything back and continued to drag him along.

* * *

><p>Hinata is sitting in one of the livingrooms in the huge mansion of the Uzumaki family, with in front of her: the pretty lady called Mikoto. She pulled some papers out of her back and handed it over to Hinata. "Since you are the finacee of the future inheirtor of the Uzumaki company, you have lots on your sleeve now."<p>

Hinata looked into the papers, it looked like a schedule.

_English Grammar Present continious 90 min_

_English Grammar Present Simple 70 min_

_English Vocabulary Blok 1/5 130 min_

_English Speaking Speaking 1 30 min_

_English Listening Listening 1 60 min_

_English Listening Listening 2 50 min_

_English Literature Literature 1 140 min_

The list wouldn't stop. It was going on and on and on. But there was something wrong. Hinata faced Mikoto again. "I might be wrong, but the only section I see is English. I do not learn anything but english?"

Mikoto smiled. "Our first flight is to London. You will get the language teached first. If you look further, you can see that you will get teached about the specialties of Londen. Like learning different kind of suits, etc. That's just the beginning"

Hinata felt her heart skipping a beat. "I am going to london!?"

"Yes ma'm. Hanabi-sama will remain here to learn about the Japanese language and history."

Hinata wasn't able to move. She was going to be seperated from her country, her sister and... Naruto.


End file.
